Chapter 22 Neo's wandering in shadows
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Neo has lost the battle and he was sent to the Shadow Realm, then his mind is playing tricks...


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ****22**

**Η ΠΕΡΙΠΛΑΝΗΣΗ ΤΟΥ ****NEO**** ΣΤΙΣ ΣΚΙΕΣ**

Αυτό το τελευταίο ήταν η κορύφωση του δράματος, ο Neo μόλις είχε χάσει ίσως τη μεγαλύτερη μάχη της ζωής του και πλήρωσε το απόλυτο τίμημα. Τώρα το πνεύμα του περιπλανιέται στο σκοτάδι του Βασιλείου των Σκιών. Όσο για τις Sailor, βρίσκονταν σε απελπιστική κατάσταση και οι επιλογές τους ήταν πολύ περιορισμένες.

-Με τον Neo στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών, είμαστε χαμένες, ήταν ο μόνος που μπορούσε να αντιμετωπίσει τα Ιερά Θηρία, αλλά τώρα τα χέρια μας είναι δεμένα...Είπε η Sailor Moon.

-Και τώρα...; Αναρωτήθηκε η Sailor mars.

-Δεν ξέρω...Αλλά υπόσχομαι ότι θα τον φέρω πίσω...

Ξαφνικά είδαν κάτι να κουνιέται πάνω στον Neo.

-Δείτε! Κούνησε το δάχτυλό του! Παρατήρησε η Sailor Venus.

-Μη σας ξεγελά αυτό, δεν ξύπνησε, ήταν αντανακλαστική κίνηση αυτή, έδωσε τη λύση η Sailor Mercury.

-Όχι...Δεν μπορώ να πιστέψω ότι συμβαίνει αυτό...Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon και του έβαλε τον δίσκο μονομαχίας στο αριστερό του χέρι...

Ενώ εκείνες συζητούσαν, βαθειά μέσα στο μυαλό του Neo, παίζονταν διάφορα παιχνίδια...

Ο Neο οδηγούσε σαν μανιακός και δεν έδινε σημασία σε τίποτε, όμως ο Yugi του είπε:

-Πρόσεχε Neo! Έτσι όπως οδηγείς θα σκοτωθούμε!

-Μη φοβάσαι, τίποτε δε θα πάθουμε!

Από την άλλη, οι Sailor προχωρούσαν προς το μέρος που τους είχε πει εκείνος.

-Έχω ένα άσχημο προαίσθημα, είπε η Sailor Mars με έκδηλο το φόβο.

-Τι φοβάσαι; Τη ρώτησε η Sailor Moon.

-Δεν ξέρω, κάτι δεν μου πάει καλά.

-Μη φοβάσαι, βασίσου στον Neo, σίγουρα θα τα καταφέρει, την ενθάρρυνε η Sailor Mercury.

Εν τω μεταξύ, ο Neo είχε αφήσει πίσω τον Yugi και προχώρησε μόνος μπροστά, ώσπου έφτασε στον πέτρινο θόλο όπου τον περίμενε η Sailor Devastation. Μόλις την είδε, θόλωσε το μυαλό του:

-Ήρθα λοιπόν όπως μου ζήτησες. Τώρα λέγε!!! Πού είναι η Jupiter;!!!

-Χαίρομαι που ήρθες. Σιγά σιγά θα αποκαλυφθεί το αληθινό σου πρόσωπο, του απάντησε εκείνη.

-Τι εννοείς;!!!

-Εννοώ την κακία που έχεις μέσα στην καρδιά σου.

-Μην ξεφεύγεις από το θέμα! Σου έκανα μια ερώτηση!!! Πού είναι η Jupiter!!! Λέγε πριν χάσω

την υπομονή μου!!!

-Για χάσε την να δούμε…

-Με απειλείς;!!!

Τότε πίσω της ακούστηκε μια σπαρακτική φωνή:

-Neo!!! Εδώ πίσω!!! Άσε με!!!!

Ήταν η Sailor Jupiter που φώναζε απεγνωσμένα:

-Δια!!! ΑΦΗΣΕ ΤΗΝ ΑΜΕΣΩΣ!!!

-Θα το σκεφτώ αν νικήσεις στη μονομαχία!

-Θα σε νικήσω να είσαι σίγουρη!

-Βλέπω ότι είσαι πολύ επίμονος, γι αυτό πάρε τη φίλη σου. Έτσι κι αλλιώς ήταν το δόλωμα

για να σε φέρω εδώ. Είπε και την άφησε να φύγει, ήταν όμως σε κάκιστη κατάσταση.

-Πώς τόλμησες να κάνεις κάτι τέτοιο;!!! Θα το μετανιώσεις!!!

-Καλά…ας μονομαχήσουμε.

-Παίζω πρώτος. Καλώ το Κοφτερό Τσεκούρι (1600/1400) σε θέση επίθεσης, έπειτα ρίχνω μια

Κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

-Καλή προσπάθεια, αλλά τώρα είναι η σειρά μου να σε αφανίσω σιγά-σιγά. Πρώτα διαλέγω τη

Μαγική κάρτα Καθαρότητα του Νεκροταφείου και θα σου αφαιρεί 400 πόντους για κάθε γύρο

που δεν θα έχω τέρατα στο Νεκροταφείο μου, μετά καλώ το Φύλακα Grall σε θέση επίθεσης

Τέλος ρίχνω και μια κάρτα ανάποδα και αυτό ήταν. Φύλακα! Επίθεση στο Κοφτερό τσεκούρι!!!

Κι αφού ο Φύλακας Grall είχε επίθεση 1800, ο Neo έχασε 200 πόντους και άλλους 400

από την Καθαρότητα του Νεκροταφείου. Έτσι οι πόντοι ζωής του έγιναν 3400.

-Τώρα θα δεις Devastation…

-Παρεκτρέπεσαι Neo, η κακή σου πλευρά αποκαλύπτεται σταδιακά, αλλά τι περιμένεις

από κάποιον που ανέτρεψε τον Φαραώ για να πάρει την εξουσία του…;

-Τι είπες;!!!

-Άνοιξε τα αυτιά σου!!! Δεν ξέρεις τίποτε για το αμαρτωλό σου παρελθόν;

-Γιατί ξέρεις εσύ;

-Φυσικά, το κακό έχει φωλιάσει στην καρδιά σου. Βασικά δεν έχεις καρδία εσύ μιας και δεν

πιστεύεις στα τέρατά σου και σε κανέναν φίλο σου.

-Λες ανοησίες!!! Φυσικά και πιστεύω στην καρδιά των καρτών και στους φίλους μου και θα

σου το αποδείξω! Παίζω το Φλογισμένο Ξιφομάχο σε θέση άμυνας και καλώ και την Κατάρα του Δράκου (2000/1800) σε θέση επίθεσης! Εμπρός!!!

-Όχι ακόμη!! Με αυτήν τη Δρακοπαγίδα θα πάρω το δράκο σου και θα τον φυλακίσω, τώρα δεν μπορεί να παίξει εναντίον μου. Και μην ξεχνάς την Καθαρότητα του Νεκροταφείου. Χάνεις άλλους 400 πόντους και πέφτεις στους 3000.

Τη στιγμή που ο Neo μονομαχούσε, ο Yugi και τα κορίτσια, ήταν κρυμμένοι πίσω από τους βράχους και παρακολουθούσαν με αγωνία. Κάποια στιγμή η Sailor Mars είπε στον Yugi:

-Τι συμβαίνει με τον Neo;

-Νομίζω πως έχω καταλάβει το σχέδιο της Sailor Devastation.

-Ποιο είναι; Ρώτησε η Sailor Mercury.

-Πιστεύω πως προκαλεί τον Neo να βγάλει στην επιφάνεια τον κακό του εαυτό. Και φοβάμαι πως τσίμπησε το δόλωμα.

-Τι μπορούμε να κάνουμε; Ρώτησε η Sailor Moon.

-Τώρα δυστυχώς δεν μπορούμε να κάνουμε τίποτα. Μην ξεχνάτε πως αν ανακατευτούμε, η Sailor Jupiter θα έχει μπελάδες.

Στη μονομαχία τώρα, o Neo βρισκόταν σε δύσκολη θέση καθώς βρισκόταν να χάνει από την αρχή.

«Δεν έπαιξε ακόμη τη Σφραγίδα του ορείχαλκου, κάτι ετοιμάζει και μου κάνει πόλεμο νεύρων. Δεν πρέπει να υποκύψω γιατί αυτό μπορεί να είναι το τέλος»

-Τι έπαθες Neo; Αποδέχτηκες τη μοίρα σου;

-Μη βιάζεσαι, αυτή η μονομαχία δεν τελείωσε ακόμη!!!

'Όπως νομίζεις. Παίζω το Δράκο Αυλητή που με τη Φλογέρα της Ανάστασης ελευθερώνει τη Κατάρα του Δράκου σου αλλά τη φέρνει κάτω υπό τον έλεγχό μου.

-Κρίμα, θυσιάζω το Φλογισμένο Ξιφομάχο για να καλέσω τον Jinjo! (2300/2000), επίσης καλώ τη μεγάλη Ασπίδα της Χιλιετίας σε θέση άμυνας. Τώρα Jinjo! Επίθεση στη Κατάρα του Δράκου με ψυχικό χτύπημα. Κι αποχαιρέτα την Καθαρότητα του Νεκροταφείου!!!

Επιτέλους ο Neo έπαιξε καλά και αφαίρεσε 300 πόντους από την αντίπαλό του.

-Χα Χα!!! Μια θυσία που δεν με στεναχωρεί. Τώρα θα παίξω τον Φύλακα Ιππότη. Για αντάλλαγμα θυσιάζω το Δράκο Αυλητή, ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και αυτό ήταν. Μην τον υποτιμάς όμως.

Μετά από αυτήν την κίνηση, ο Neo τράβηξε την κάρτα που πίστεψε πως θα του έδινε τη νίκη.

-Τέρμα τα παιχνίδια σου Devastation!!! Η ήττα σου είναι πιο κοντά από ποτέ. Σε άφησα να παίξεις μαζί μου για λίγους γύρους αλλά τώρα ας σοβαρευτούμε!!! ΑΙΩΝΙΕ ΔΙΚΕΦΑΛΕ ΑΕΤΕ!!! ΣΗΚΩ!!!

Με τα λόγια αυτά, τράβηξε το ξίφος του και έβαλε την κάρτα σε αυτό.

-Όχι!!! Η κάρτα που νίκησε την Sailor Evil. Όχι όμως κι εμένα!!!

-Εμπρός Δικέφαλε!!! Διάλυσέ τον!!!

Όχι τόσο γρήγορα!!! Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα Κρυστάλλινη Σφραγίδα. Θα κάνει τον αετό σου όπως ήταν πριν τον ελευθερώσεις. Και τώρα καιρός να τελειώνουμε, παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Ανταλλαγή. Δώσε μου σε παρακαλώ μια κάρτα σου…

Τότε πήγαν κοντά και ο ένας πήρε μια κάρτα από τον άλλο. Η Sailor Devastation πήρε την αντί-ένωση και ο Neo την…

Μόλις είδε τι πήρε, σάστισε:

«Όχι! Πήρα τη Σφραγίδα του Ορείχαλκου! Αυτό ήταν λοιπόν το σχέδιό της. Ίσως όμως να μπορώ να τη χρησιμοποιήσω προς όφελός μου.»

-Είναι η σειρά μου! Πρώτα παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Αναίμακτο Κάλεσμα που μου επιτρέπει να καλέσω ένα τέρας χωρίς θυσία. Και αυτό είναι ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος!!! (2500/2300)

-Εντάξει! Καλώ τότε τον Επιδρομέα Bors (1900/1500) Και τώρα που θα βάλω τον Ιππότη Φύλακα να επιτεθεί, παίρνει 300 πόντους για κάθε τέρας σου! Επίθεση στον Jinjo!!!

-Μη βιάζεσαι! Ενεργοποίησε τη δύναμη του Τείχους του Αίσχους. Και τώρα ήρθε το τέλος σου!!!

Τότε ο Yugi που κατάλαβε τι έγινε, έτρεξε αμέσως καθώς ο Neo ήταν έτοιμος να παίξει τη Σφραγίδα του Ορείχαλκου. Στην αρχή τον πρόλαβε και του έπιασε το χέρι:

-Όχι Neo! Μην παίξεις αυτήν την κάρτα! Είδες και μόνος σου ότι είναι κακιά! Μην το κάνεις!!!

-Άφησέ με! Του είπε τότε σε έντονο ύφος.

-Προσπαθεί να σε παρασύρει! Μην υποκύψεις!!!

-Άφησέ με είπα!!! Φώναξε τότε και ελευθέρωσε το χέρι του.

-Yugi! Μην τον αφήσεις να παίξει αυτήν την κάρτα!!! Τσίριξε η Sailor Venus.

-Εμπόδισέ τον!!! Φώναξε και η Sailor Jupiter παρόλο το χάλι της.

Ήταν όμως ήδη αργά, ο Neo είχε βάλει ήδη την κάρτα στην υποδοχή.

-Η αρχή του τέλους σου ήρθε!!! Ενεργοποιώ τη Σφραγίδα του ορείχαλκου!!!

Τότε συνέβη κάτι φοβερό. Μαύρος καπνός κύκλωσε τον Neo, τα μάτια του κοκκίνισαν και στο πρόσωπό του σχηματίστηκε αυτό το έμβλημα. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, οι Δικέφαλοι Αετοί αντικαταστάθηκαν από το έμβλημα του Ορείχαλκου με αποτέλεσμα να πονέσει αλλά μετά να γίνει ένα απάνθρωπο κτήνος.

-Απ' ότι φαίνεται είχα δίκιο τελικά, η κακιά σου πλευρά αποκαλύφθηκε. Αυτό είναι το αληθινό σου πρόσωπο. Πες μου λοιπόν τώρα, πώς αισθάνεσαι;

-Χα Χα χα!!! Εσύ πρέπει να μου πεις πώς νιώθεις τώρα που η ψυχή σου θα φυλακιστεί.

-Δε νομίζω…Το κακό σε έχει τυφλώσει και το μυαλό σου θόλωσε. Τώρα θα χάσεις οπωσδήποτε.

-Αποκλείεται. Καλώ τη Χίμαιρα σε θέση επίθεσης (1800/1600)

-Αυτή ήταν η τελευταία σου κίνηση! Παίζω τον Πολιορκητικό Κριό και θα βάλω πάνω του το Σκοτεινό Μάγο. Η επίθεσή του με αυτήν την κίνηση, γίνεται 3600, αρκετή για να για να διαλύσει τον Ιππότη σου! Επίθεσή!!!

Τώρα οι πόντοι ζωής της έγιναν 2100

-Δεν πειράζει!!! Ενεργοποιώ το Ουράνιο Ξίφος και για να το χρησιμοποιήσω, παίζω την Φύλακα Eados (2500/2000)

-Άδικος κόπος! Είναι η σειρά σου Jinjo!!!

Τότε ο Yugi φώναξε:

-Όχι Neo!!! Αυτά τα τέρατα είναι αληθινά! Μην το κάνεις!!!

Όμως ήταν αργά, οι πόντοι ζωής της Sailor Devastation έγιναν τώρα 1100. Εκείνη όμως δεν έδειχνε να στεναχωριέται.

-Για αποτελείωσέ με αν τολμάς!!! Παίξε τον Αετό σου!!!

-Μη με απειλείς!!! Γιατί αυτό ακριβώς θα κάνω!!! Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Επαναφορά που ξαναφέρνει πίσω τον Αιώνιο Δικέφαλο Αετό!!!

Ο Neo έπαιξε την κάρτα αλλά ο Αετός δεν του έκανε τη χάρη, βλέποντας το σήμα του Ορείχαλκου στο πρόσωπό του, διαλύθηκε μόνος του. Στο θέαμα αυτό, ο Neo τα έχασε:

-Δεν….μπορεί…

-Όπως βλέπεις Δικέφαλος Αετός και Ορείχαλκος δεν πάνε μαζί. Και τώρα η οριστική σου καταστροφή. Πνεύμα του Ουράνιου Ξίφους! Με τα τέρατά σου στο νεκροταφείο, το Ξίφος απορροφά την επιθετική τους δύναμη.

Όπως κι έγινε…Το χέρι του Neo κινήθηκε χωρίς δική του εντολή προς τα πάνω και τα χαμένα τέρατα του εμφανιστήκαν μπροστά του.

-Χάνω…..τον…έλεγχο…

-Κοίτα πώς κατάντησες τα τέρατά σου, αν έχεις το θάρρος κοίταξέ τα στα μάτια…

Βλέποντάς τα να τον κοιτούν με ένα πικρό παράπονο, προσπάθησε να δικαιολογηθεί:

-Σας παρακαλώ…Συγχωρήστε με για ότι σας έκανα!!!

Όμως τώρα ήταν αργά, η επίθεσή τους πήγε στο τέρας της Sailor Devastation κι έφτασε σε ασύλληπτο νούμερο.

-Τώρα δεν μπορείς να ξεφύγεις!!! Εμπρός Φύλακα! Επίθεση στην Ασπίδα της Χιλιετίας και στους πόντους ζωής του!!!

-ΟΧΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙ!!!!!!!!!! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo καθώς η επίθεση που του έγινε, όχι μόνο μηδένισε τους πόντους ζωής του, αλλά τον πέταξε πίσω στα όρια του κύκλου.

Μπροστά σε όλα αυτά, η Sailor Moon βγήκε από την κρυψώνα της κι έτρεξε στο σημείο της μονομαχίας

Εκείνη τη στιγμή ο κύκλος έκλεινε γύρω από το καπνισμένο σώμα του Neo και ετοιμαζόταν να πάρει την ψυχή του, την ύστατη στιγμή όμως ένιωσε ένα σπρώξιμο

-Sailor Moon, Τι κάνεις εκεί; Τη ρώτησε όταν την είδε.

-Η Σφραγίδα χρειάζεται έναν. Εσύ όμως πρέπει να μείνεις, θα πάρει εμένα η Σφραγίδα. Πάρε και αυτό, θα σου χρειαστεί. Του είπε εκείνη.

-Όχι Sailor Moon!!! Στάσου!!! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo μα δεν ήταν σε θέση να κάνει τίποτα πλέον, το οστικό κύμα που δημιουργήθηκε, τον έκανα να χάσει τις αισθήσεις του και να πέσει λιπόθυμος στο έδαφος.

Τότε η Sailor Devastation τον πλησίασε, έβγαλε την κάρτα από την υποδοχή και επιπλέον του πήρε και το ξίφος.

«Αυτά δεν σου χρειάζονται πια» Είπε περιπαιχτικά κι εξαφανίστηκε.

Μόλις έφυγε, οι άλλοι έφτασαν κοντά του και ο Yugi τον σκούντησε ελαφρά για να συνέλθει. Όταν άνοιξε τα μάτια του, άρχισε να δακρύζει.

-Τι έγινε; Ρώτησε η Sailor Mars.

-Νίκησες; Τον ρώτησε και η Sailor Mercury.

-Όχι….Απάντησε εκείνος δακρυσμένος.

-Αλλά…Είσαι εδώ, την ξεγέλασες. Πώς τα κατάφερες; Ρώτησε τώρα η Sailor Jupiter.

-Η Sailor Moon πού είναι; Πετάχτηκε τότε η Sailor Venus.

-Αυτό προσπαθώ να σας πω…Δεν πήρε τη δική μου ψυχή, αλλά της Sailor Moon!!! Τους απάντησε κλαίγοντας.

-Πώς; Έκανε τότε ο Yugi που τα είχε χαμένα.

-Εγώ φταίω για όλα!!! Sailor moon!!! Γύρνα πίσω!!! Έπρεπε να ήμουν εγώ στη θέση σου!!! ΕΙΝΑΙ ΑΔΙΚΟ!!!

Αυτή η ανάμνηση έκανε να αναπληρωθούν τα κενά στη ζωτική του ενέργεια και τελικά να μπορεί ίσως και να τον ξυπνήσει. Όμως δεν έγινε αμέσως...Σιγά σιγά άνοιγε τα μάτια του και οι εικόνες άρχισαν να σχηματίζονται και πάλι μπροστά του...

Τελικά ίσως δεν χάθηκαν όλα τελικά. Πάντα δίνεται μια δεύτερη ευκαιρία...

81


End file.
